


Not just a river in Egypt

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: It wasn’t a surprise to find Mercutio lounging on the bed when Tybalt walked into the room, even if it made Tybalt sneer. He was often there when Tybalt arrived, always looking more comfortable than any had a right to be, always being so infuriating simply with his careless presence. Boots and jacket were already tossed on the floor, shirt open and loose, a hand resting idly on his chest as he looked at the ceiling; seeing him made Tybalt’s heart beat faster, though he didn’t think about why.





	Not just a river in Egypt

It wasn’t a surprise to find Mercutio lounging on the bed when Tybalt walked into the room, even if it made Tybalt sneer. He was often there when Tybalt arrived, always looking more comfortable than any had a right to be, always being so infuriating simply with his careless presence. Boots and jacket were already tossed on the floor, shirt open and loose, a hand resting idly on his chest as he looked at the ceiling; seeing him made Tybalt’s heart beat faster, though he didn’t think about why. 

Instead of remarking on Mercutio’s presence, like he was sure Mercutio wanted, Tybalt picked up the garments from the floor and put them on the nearby chair. Perhaps the put upon sigh was just his imagination, but either way it made Tybalt smile as he began removing his own clothes with far less haste and more dignity than he was sure Mercutio had. Any sign of annoyance was a victory, and with the way his every move brought his attention to the fresh bruises all over his body he relished the small victories. He needed them.

“You’re taking your time. Will no one expect you tonight?”

“I went out on a patrol, and they know not to expect me before morning,” Tybalt answered without turning his head. He folded his shirt carefully, meticulous as always, the hint of a frown on his face as he did. It took too much of his willpower to keep his movements natural, unburdened, and he didn’t like it. He would need to train harder, work harder, so he didn’t have to struggle. No one should be able to know how hurt he was, and the more of his concentration went into keeping himself in check the likelier it was that he would slip up if anything unexpected happened.

Like the soft touch of fingers, pressing against a bruise on his back. Only a moment, but it was enough. It was instinctual to move away, a hiss escaping his clenched teeth as Tybalt spun around, his leg knocking against the hard edge if the chair and probably adding one more bruise. Mercutio stood with his hand still outreached, the frown on his face yet another surprise.

“I see today’s fight left its mark,” he said.

“Does it disappoint you?” Tybalt sneered, his heart beating furiously against his chest, anger rising to cover up any weakness he had shown. “Did you hope for more?”

Mercutio raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms, and the condescending look made Tybalt’s fists tighten. “Now, why in heaven’s name would I do that? That would put a rather heavy damper on our meetings, now wouldn’t it?”

Tybalt rolled his eyes, turning away again so he could recover the composure he had lost.

“Don’t be mad,” Mercutio whined, giving no warning before his arms went around Tybalt, resting across his bare chest. It almost seemed like the warmth erased the ache. “I only worry for you.”

Tybalt scoffed, pushing Mercutio’s arms away, a sneer yet again on his face as he turned around. “No one asked for your jests, least of all me.”

Mercutio was alarmingly still, a wrongness in itself. “I was not jesting.”

“Then what? Did you attempt to mock me, as though I am weak enough to need someone’s worry?” Before Mercutio could answer, before the fire raging in his eyes could make Tybalt hesitate, he added, “Or could it be, did you actually ask with nothing but concern in your heart? What is this? Did you misunderstand what we’re doing here, you and I?” Ignoring the churning of his stomach at his own words Tybalt took a step, moving close so Mercutio could hear his next words clearly. “I’m not here to make friends, whatever you may think. We’re not, and never will be, friends.”

Mercutio blinked, an indescribable look on his face. For some reason Tybalt thought he would slap him, or shout, or storm off. He almost hoped he would. Anything but the silence that stretched on, where even two seconds was one second longer than Mercutio should need to form a response. Instead they just looked at each other, Tybalt waiting for a response, any response, and Mercutio silent.

Finally, after what felt like a stomach turning eternity but had only been about ten seconds, Mercutio closed his eyes with a sigh, crossing his arms. He shook his head, then opened his eyes and pouted, almost embarrassingly exaggerated.

“What, so you’re saying you’re just here for _carnal pleasure_?” Mercutio’s pout lasted a second, then his lips grew into a wide grin, showing mostly teeth as he aimed it at Tybalt. “What a coincidence, so am I. Friends. Bah, all I’m interested in is what you have in your trousers, nothing more. Don’t mistake one sort of worry for another, dear Tybalt; if you were to fall, who would keep me entertained?”

Tybalt snorted, reaching a hand around Mercutio’s neck to grab his hair, forcing his head back so Tybalt had access to his throat. “Entertain, like this?”

As he pressed his mouth against the skin Tybalt could feel Mercutio’s chuckle. “Not quite. I believe most anyone could do this. Though, if this is what- mm- you count as to _entertain_ maybe I should go and look for someone else, someone with- ah!”

“Shut up.” Tybalt straightened and shoved Mercutio to the side, pressing him up against the wall with one hand on his neck and one on his chest, keeping him in place. If Mercutio was going to be like that Tybalt would make sure to give him plenty of bruises. He knew exactly what Mercutio liked and how he liked it, and he would prove that there was no one else who would be able to wreck Mercutio like Tybalt.

Anything to forget about the look in Mercutio’s eyes, the churning of his own stomach, ‘ _I only worry for you_.’


End file.
